a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for the lubrication of Vignole type railroad track, especially preceding a curved portion which is subject to wear by the wheel flanges of railroad cars, by applying lubricant essentially horizontally against the inner side of the Vignole type railroad track by means of an application device supplied with lubricant.
b) Description of the Related Art
In a method of the above type, it is known to apply the lubricant by means of a stationary application device, that is, only in spots. Accordingly, an excessive amount of grease is applied to one location or a number of locations and is then spun off by the wheels of the moving train. Apart from the high consumption of grease, this carries the risk that grease will attain the running surface and impair braking action.
In order to remedy this, one object of the invention proposes to apply the lubricant to the track through the movement of the application device along the track to be lubricated. In this way, a uniform film of grease is achieved on the side surface of the rail head. The length of this grease film should be approximately equal to the circumference of a wheel. The grease film contributes to a 30-percent reduction in wear on material compared to known lubricating methods, thereby increasing the life of the rails and also that of the wheel flanges of the wheels. When using the method according to the invention, the grease is applied in a deliberate manner, so that the critical height at the rail which should not be exceeded is maintained and defect-free braking action can be achieved. When curves are to be lubricated, application of the lubricant is preferably carried out before the curve, ideally at the last straight stretch of track before the curve. The wheels then transfer the lubricant to the curved track.
A device is suggested for carrying out the method according to the invention. This device has a nozzle head to which the lubricant is supplied and is characterized in that the nozzle head which is provided with nozzle carriers that are preferably spaced with respect to one another is fastened to a holder which can be moved along the track by a stationary drive which is preferably fastened to a rail of the track. The movement of the application device is realized in a simple manner by means of this embodiment form.
In a further construction of the device according to the invention, the drive for the nozzle head can be a piston-cylinder unit which is preferably double-acting, wherein the holder of the nozzle head is formed as a bar or rod which preferably penetrates the cylinder of the piston-cylinder unit and is connected with the piston of the piston-cylinder unit. A reliable drive is achieved by means of the piston-cylinder unit in the described embodiment form. The frost-resistant design poses no problem in this respect.
For supplying lubricant, the nozzle carriers are advantageously connected with one another by a pipe to which the lubricant can preferably be supplied in the center between the nozzle carriers. In this embodiment form, the pipe also contributes to the mutual support and spacing of the nozzle carriers. When the nozzle carriers are at a greater distance from one another, it is advisable to support the pipe relative to the (stationary) cylinder. The support, which must permit a relative movement between the pipe and the cylinder, is advantageously carried out by a carriage whose wheels run in guides connected with the cylinder of the piston-cylinder unit.
The desired film height can be achieved by using wide-slit nozzles in the nozzle carriers and by adjusting the device or by means of bristles, in particular, made of steel wire, which are anchored in the base of the nozzle carrier and to which lubricant can be supplied through openings in the nozzle base. After application, the bristles must be moved away laterally from the rail head.
If the device for lubricating is to be fastened to the rail, this is carried out without damaging the rail profile or rail section when the drive for the nozzle head is fastened to the rail base or rail foot via clamps, wherein one clamp embraces the rail foot from below and the other clamp rests on top of the rail foot and when the two clamps are arranged so as to be movable relative to one another, e.g., in that the clamp embracing the rail foot from the bottom is provided with a thread which penetrates a bore hole of the clamp resting on top of the rail foot, wherein a nut which is supported at the clamp resting on top of the rail foot can be screwed onto the thread. For this purpose, in a further development of the invention, one of the clamps, preferably the clamp resting on top of the rail foot, can be provided with a carrying pin for fixing the drive of the device relative to the rail, wherein the cylinder of the piston-cylinder unit is preferably outfitted with a retaining plate having openings which are constructed in particular as an elongated hole and which can be penetrated by the carrying pin, wherein the retaining plate can be clamped, as the case may be, at different distances from the rail at the carrying pin between two screw nuts.
In a further development of the invention, the drive for the nozzle head can be fastened to the sleepers or ties. Particularly in the case of wooden ties, it is advantageous when a preferably angular base plate is fastened, particularly by means of wood screws, to the upper side of the ties, wherein a fastening plate projects from the base plate and is provided with through-openings, especially elongated holes which extend at an inclination to the plane of the base plate and which are penetrated by retaining pins to which the drive for the nozzle head is fastened, preferably, the retaining plate with which the cylinder of the piston-cylinder unit is outfitted. In this embodiment form, a base plate and a fastening plate connected with the latter are required for the fastening of the nozzle head drive. The fastening of the base plate to the tie can also be carried out without weakening the tie by applying bore holes or the like when a fastening angle which is fastened to the base plate by one of its legs, especially so as to be adjustable, is supported by its second leg at a side wall of the tie, especially by means of two screw bolts, and when the angle of the base plate contacts the opposite side wall, so that the tie is grasped by the angle and the fastening angle in the manner of a vice. The fastening of the retaining device for the nozzle head drive is carried out in this arrangement by clamping the retaining device to the tie, which could also be made of wood.
The invention will be explained more fully in the following with reference to device examples which are shown in the drawings and which are suitable for carrying out the method according to the invention.